The Secret
by thspinkkid
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, Blossom included. But what happens when those the dark secrets come to light?
1. The Start

_**The Secret**_

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys or any of the other characters from the show.

Blossoms dream

There's nothing around me but flames. They're so high but I can't see them. There are consuming me. I want to scream but I can't . What is going on. I can't move. 'Blossom! Blossom! Blossom!' Who is calling my name? I start to follow it. When I get there I can finally see. But there's nothing there but blood and dead body. But I keep flying searching for the voices of the cry. But the sound of my name starts but turns into crying like a baby. However, on the way there I was surrounded by laughter. A cruel laughter so familiar but I cannot place it. However, when, I finally get to cry. It is a baby. But before I could touch it flames appear around I cannot touch it. Then a light like no other, appears out of nowhere and puts the flames out and when I picked up child… It was dead. Cold in my own. However, suddenly I started screaming and the world shacked. I do not know why but I scream.

End of Dream

"Blossom! Blossom! Wake up!" Said a voice and at the same time shaking me. When I open my eyes, it was Bubbles. She stopped me shaking, as she looked into my eyes, and then said, "Are you all right?" I gave her some fake smile and said." I am fine! Why do you ask?" Like I didn't already know her answer." You are screaming!" She looked at so worried. So I set up and looked her in the eyes and smiled." Don't worry bubbles I'm just fine." As I got out of my out of my bed, as bubbles stand beside me. I walked her to the door and shut it behind her before she could say anything. I started to get dressed. Trying to forget about my dream.

Bubbles POV

(I was wearing a light blue just with black heels. With my hair and two ponytails went bubble hair ties.) I walked downstairs to see Buttercup at the table eating breakfast. She was wearing a green T-shirt that said in black letters "I'm not listening so while you still" talking with green and black short jeans, with green and black sneakers. Her hair was down as usual. " Buttercup why won't she tells us what's wrong with her?" Buttercup looks up from her food.

" I don't know. But maybe she just needs time." She said." However, this been going on for three months now. I said. Walking towards table to take my seat and finish my breakfasts." Bubbles! She will tell us when she is ready." She said padding me on the back. I smiled back. Hoping that she is telling the truth. When suddenly blossoms door opens and she walks down the stairs. She is wearing a pinkish purple T-shirt, with a red undershirt, with red jeans, with pink cherry blossoms all over them, with pink flat. She also has her hair and a ponytail with her usual red bow. She has a small locket around her neck with pink heart-shaped earrings in her ears. Buttercup says, "What's up?" She says "nothing much." She said sitting down at the table and eating her breakfast. As soon as she is done eating her phone goes off.

Blossom's POV

'Ride when we ride we ride. It's 'til the day that we die. When we ride, we ride. It's 'til the day that we die.' (By Rihanna) I picked up my phone and walked away from the table._**"BLLLOOOOSSSSOOOOOMMMMMM"**__ my eyes open wide_. As I get up from the table and walked away." What you want?" I said._**" You know what I will Blossom. Why won't you just give it up."**_ The voice said."Never in a million years!" I yelled. There looked over my shoulder to see both my sisters staring at me. Then Bubbles said " what was that all that about?" With that pitiful look on her face." Nothing." I said a fake smile. " Stop lying we've dealt with this for three months now!" Buttercup yelled. "It's not your business." I yelled as I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the house. Once I was under the house I flew to the school's library hoping for peace and quiet.

Buttercup POV

"UUHH" I looked at bubbles and she looked at me." I thought you said that we was going to wait till she came to us." She said with a little puzzled look on her face." Well I lied. She has to the end of the week or else." I said" or else what?" "Or else I'm going to beat it out of her." She laughed. "I'm serious."" Of course Buttercup" shortly after we put our dishes in the sink and went off to school.

Blossoms POV

When, I got the library. I went to my usual seat near a window, at the farthest in of the library, in a pink seat. On the way to my seat, I quickly picked out a book. When I finally sat down, I read the first two pages. Then someone called out my name. I took a deep breath and turned around. Hoping you whether Bubbles or Buttercup. When, I turned around it was Brick wearing his usual hat, and a red T-shirt that read, "Here I am! What are your other two wishes?"with black jeans and red and black Nikes." What do you want?" I said there goes my peace and quiet." I just can't come to talk," he said." You never just come to talk." I said crossing my arms across my chest. He looked up and down. "What?" I said with a little loudness but not too loud, because he was in the library."Nothing! Just came to ask why you been avoiding me ever since we tend in that project two months ago or something like that." Looking at me straight in the eyes, not even blinking. "Doesn't really matter?" I said putting my hands on my hips. He walked a few feet closer to me." Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't." I stepped back a few feet but I tripped over the chair and flopped into it. He laughs." It's Not funny."" Yes, it is." He said laughing. I looked away red in the face and embarrassed. But then he stopped so I looked at him." Blossom, you know you're gaining a little weight right!" I looked down quickly and realized he was right but then I said." What's it to you?" A little angry, that he will point that out." I want to know if there should I might need to worry about." He says with a serious look on his face. I looked at him for effective." Why would you say that?" He looked over his shoulder to see a crowd of kids. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the library. We walked down the hallways when we finally got to an empty classroom he opened the door with a here hairpin they took my hair. When we got in the classroom as that's my hand away and said" What was that for?"" Blossom, are you…" I cut him off." Don't say it."" No Blossom, told me right now or do you not know." I stood there quiet for a minute and looked at the ground. Then he said" use has to be kidding me. You haven't taken a test yet." He takes a deep breath. Then looks at me in the eyes, then uses his super speed to run down the hall win he gets back he has a little bag in he's hand that said 'Lunch' on the side of it. I looked at him for a minute before he pulled out a pregnancy test.

Brick's POV

I know it seems a little weird too know where to get a pregnancy test from so fast a pregnancy test but I heard rumors about Mitch having some. Then I said handing her test. "Go take it." "First You want me to go in the girls restroom and take a pregnancy test. Second where the heck did you get that from?"" Does that really matter?" I was irritated by her question. "Yes, cause if you really want me to take that test, you're going to tell me where you got it from." She crossed her arms." A friend of mine is that good enough."" No, I want some details." "Your just been difficult for no good reason." I say raising my voice a little louder." No, could I want to know if this person is trustworthy because I don't want anything going around the school about me being pregnant, especially if this test turns out to be positive." She got a point there." UUHH! Mitch is that good enough." "That guy carries around pregnancy tests." She says with a low voice like I want it here her." Fine I'll take the test but not doing school." She said putting her arms across his chest." Then, where are you going to take it because I want to know right away." It was silent for a minute then she finally spoke up." How about...….your house. Since your so impatient." "Why my house? Why not yours? She just stared at me."Find but what's your excuse going to be." She stopped for a minute."I'll say I'm tutoring you guys." "Fine! Let's just get the class."

Ding Ding Dong Dong(the schools alarm for first class of the day)

Nobodies POV

For most of their school day, the ruffs and puff's share classes. There is only about one class where they are not in class with another ruff or puff. the ruffs and puffs only have two classes a day beside on Friday they have eight. It is lunch time now. So it's time to ruffs and the puffs to go home.

Bubbles POV

"see you later guys it's time for me to go home." I said." Oh bubbles are so lucky!" Said Robin" not really Robin because everything goes crazy at this point." I said." I guess you got a point there" we both break out laughing and then she goes off the class and I go home well until I see Blossom talking to a Brick. Then he goes off and Buttercup shows up we both walk up to her and she tells us that she has to go tutor some kid. So Buttercup says okay and I just follow along with her. When Blossom leaves, I grab Buttercup." What's going on bubbles?" She asked me." We're going to follow Blossom." Buttercup look to confuse." Why?" I looked at her and said. "Before we walked up to her she was talking to Brick." She just shook her head and we start following her. We got about to the general area when Brick showed up and blindfolded Blossom. Brick then grab Blossoms hand and started to fly into trees. We follow them and we heard them start to talk." Is this really necessary?" Blossom said." You know that this is necessary Blossom." They both took a deep breath. Then Blossom flew at the same speed as Brick and they moved like they were in scenic and they has been doing it for a while." Blossom when did you learn the way? "Blossom took a deep breath in took off her blindfold." We've done this path about 100 times now give or take a few." Then they walked into the house. Both Boomer and Butch gasped for air and they said in unison."Is it really that time again or do you two have a project? "Blossom looked at both of them."Why? Do you have something better to do?" Looking both of them in their eyes, like she about to work them like dogs. "No, that's the point we can make plans." Blossom laughs i Brick whispers into her right ear. Blossom blushes then starts to walk into the bathroom. Then something grabbed my leg and I screamed.

Blossom point of view

I use my x-ray vision to just under wanting into the forest. To see none other than him holding Bubbles upside down by her leg and Buttercup trying to get her back. I rushed out the house dropping her purse on the floor. When I got outside I used my heat vision to hit him arm so he would let go of by that point him had already knockout her out." Buttercup catch her." She did it and put her on the ground. Then used her super strength to punch him back. Then I went over to Bubbles to made sure she was all right. Then him popped up behind me, catching me off guard, and wrapping his arm all around me. I couldn't even move my arms from my body. Before sending a shock through my body he said so everyone can hear him._**" This is what you get, when you have something I want."**_

Bricks POV

Him sent a shock throughout blossoms body and making her scream and making her knock-out. I use my super speed and strength to knock her lose and capture while Boomer got Bubbles. Then I rushed her into the house and put her onto the sofa while Butch and Buttercup fought off him. When I put her down our rushed outside to join in the action, I use my energy fists. By that time Boomer came out and joined in. Once him was gone, all four of us went inside the house to see Blossom floating into the air unconsciously then a blinding pink light appeared around her. When the light died down...…. Blossom had tales and she was on the couch.

Buttercup POV

"My sister has tales. What the heck!" I ran over to her to see if it was true. When I got over there was no doubt about it Blossom had tales. My eyes widened in surprise. Then she woke up. She batted her eyes three times then said "what's wrong?" I looked at her for a good a few minutes and then pointed my finger at her tales. She looked back and her eyes widened. She takes a deep breath then says.i "So you see them?" All I did was shake my head yes. She looked at me for a few seconds then looked at Bubbles who had just woken up. She opened her eyes slowly at first but when she started tales she jumped. Then suddenly an unfamiliar voice came matter nowhere and started talking." Blossom are you all right?" My eyes got big." Yes, I'm all right I'm just a little dizzy." I took a deep breath then said." Blossom, whose is voices that?" She looked at me then looked up. I followed her eyes when I looked up there was a Fox spirit behind her. I just stared with widened eyes.

That was the first chapter. Please be free to give back feedback and come back next week for chapter 2! :-)


	2. what do you want to know?

_The Secret_

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys or any of the other characters from the show.

Blossom POV

it was like 20 min. had passed. I didn't know what to say anything; I just watched as everyone sat down and stared. Even the rowdy Ruff boys walked over to see the front of Serena (the Fox). Finally, someone spoke up. It was Buttercup" when and how?" She sounded irritated. I took a deep breath then said "3 years." "What?" Both bubbles and Buttercup said in unison." How could you keep a secret from us for three years?" Buttercup said. "Do you not trust us?" Bubbles said. "It not like I didn't trust you; I just couldn't." "What is that supposed to mean" Buttercup said with a mad tone getting loud. "I couldn't, I just couldn't." I said. "Blossom you have to be kidding me; I need a reason." Buttercup said getting even louder and irritated. But suddenly Serena led out a big" yow-wow-wow!" I turned around so fast to calm her down. Everyone's eyes just widen in shot. "Hey you got a problem with me Fox? Buttercup yelled out. "Buttercup!" I yelled. " Shut up, pinky! Why should I listen to a keeping secrets leader like you. You learn about this you can lie about just about anything. What other secrets you been keeping from us…." Buttercup said. "Buttercup stop! I'm upset too! But you don't see me going off on her! Come on Buttercup she's been having nightmares for three months. I'm pretty sure good she would have a good reason for not telling us." Bubbles yelled out. In that moment I had a flashback, back to my dream I've been having but three months now and I couldn't help the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

Bubbles POV

In that moment there was a bright pink light almost blinding. When I look back over to where the light was a Fox. Trying to dry the tears off her face. I walked over to Blossom, sat next to her, reaching out, and hug her. The Fox didn't even stop. It actually smiled at me. Everyone just stared. "Stop crying" I said. Then she stopped crying and I asked. "are you okay?" She looked at me and shook her head yes. I looked her straight in the eyes." Blossom tells us the truth, what happened?" I said. She looked up at me. Then took a deep breath and said" three years ago you and Buttercup went on a mission by yourselves. The mission was against him..." She stopped and started to tremble. "Blossom continues, please!" I said. She looked back up and started to talk again but this time she moved away from me." I got a call from the mayor saying that you and Buttercup are fighting him and losing, you, and Buttercup were hurt. So when I got there you was on the ground, covered in blood, and barely breathing. Therefore, I picked you up and put you somewhere safe before I finded a safe spot, you died in my arms. When I pushed you down next to a tree Buttercup came flying through the air being knocked towards the tree I laid you by. I caught her and when I did she was unconscious with bruises and bumps all over her. I put her next to you. When I did him came up and I challenged him at first I was trying to fight back but then he knocked me out of the air. When I hit the ground I coughed up blood and then he kept hitting me and hitting me instill I was gushing out blood, could not feel my limbs, and halfway conscious. Then at that point a bright pink light appeared and she appeared, Serena, the Fox. She told me that if I agree…" She looked at the Fox spirit and the Fox spirit shook her head yes." That if I never talk about this date that she would stop this from happening at the price of sharing my body with her." She finished talking as tears rolled down her cheeks. My eyes widened a little bit and then I looked at Buttercup who looked like she was sorry for yelling at her. Even the boys felt sorry for her." Blossom stopped crying." I said pulling her into me; she tried to push away but I wouldn't let her. After a while she stopped trying and just cried on my shoulder and after a few minutes she tears stopped coming down. When I realize she had fell asleep. I let laid her down on the sofa and asked the boys "can we stay over the night?" They just shook their head yes. I smiled and spent the time sitting near Blossom trying to keep her calm. While she slept hoping she wouldn't get another nightmare. But then Buttercup tapped on my shoulder" why don't you go get some food I'll watch over Blossom." When I walked to the kitchen I saw Blossom's purse on the floor. So I picked it up and right beside it there was a pregnancy test! Could be possible this is another secret? Could this be why she was over here in the boys house in the first place? What is going on? I just put the test in the purse and got something to eat. I did tell Buttercup, because i didn't want Buttercup to state thinking that everything Blossom said before was a lie. something told me that she was telling the truth. When I was walking back, the Fox appeared and looked at me with a look that said thank you! I just smiled. "So could you tell me what's up with Blossom?" She looked at me for a minute then "Of course I can, but when it means more if it came from her." "I guess you're right. But do you have any idea how to get her to tell us?" "What I gather, stop letting her get away without telling you everything." "I guess you're right. But it's easy said than done."" Okay, what if I put a spell on her to only allow telling the truth." "I guess but when that be mean?"" Well, it's not like it's going to hurt her just say what's in her heart." "Okay, will do it but only if everyone can listen and be in a room." "Okay." We walked into the living room's when Buttercup looks up, Giving a mean look at the Fox." What do you want little Fox?" She said a little irritated." She says that tomorrow we can get Blossom to tell the truth, the whole truth!" "And you believe her, what's in it for her?" The Fox took in a deep breath then spoke in complete English." First my name is Serena not little Fox or Fox. Second I'm tired of seeing Blossom cry, Is that good enough. Um…Buttercup right!" Buttercup looked confused and mad of the Serena little insulin voice. "Okay! Okay! Let's calm down, let's just get some sleep, and let's handle this in the morning." I said." Fine!" She said walking to another couch and laying down. I did the same.

Blossom POV (7:00 AM)

I got the eye of the Tiger, the fire dancing through the fire 'cause I am a champion and your're gonna hear me roar louder, louder than a lion 'cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! (Roar by Katy Perry) My phone went off and I woke up and so do my sisters. When I answered, it was him."_** How's it going? Where are your sister are they awake? If so put me on speaker."**_ " Why should I" _**"Because you have no choice." **_**Click my phone made the noise as it went on speaker phone . **_**"hello girls how are you?"**_" Stop, with all the Smalltalk what do you want" Buttercup said. _**"As impatient as always, Buttercup, okay then first there's something I want you to hear." **__"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!"_ (The boys woke up and walked to the entry of the living room but did not walk in or make a sound.) "Leave the professor alone." All of the girls yelled in unison. _**"Of course I will but for a exchange." **_"That it him let the professor go right now or else." Buttercup said. _**"Or else what Buttercup you come near me and I'll…" **_"Kill him, right! Okay, with that out of the way, let's just get to the chase what do you want?" I said a little irritated in mad that I didn't see this coming. _**"You know what I want, but if he forgotten either Serena or your soon to be born child." **_"You would never ever get your claws on Serena or my baby." I said jumping off the couch, about to fly to the mayor's place. Both Bubble and BC gasped for air( so did the boys). "Him let the professor go I'll come." Serena said. "Serena, you can't!" I yelled." Why can't she Blossom? That's our father and that's a little Fox!" Buttercup yelled at me. "Because we can't Buttercup!" I yelled back. _**"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'll let you talk this out." **_Him said in a loud laughter then another click sound and my phone was off. "Blossom, don't you care about the professor or was that a lie to?" Buttercup yelled." Buttercup of course I care about the professor but we can't." I said almost about to cry. "Why can't we and Don't start crying!" Buttercup said. "Because I gave her my word that I would protect her and besides Buttercup…" I tried to finish talking but got cut off by Buttercup." No, Blossom near choosing a Fox over our own father." She yelled. "Fine, do you wish I was gone. If so just take her." I says screaming and crying." Blossom what you're talking about, and you know that Buttercup would never want you to go and why did you say just go ahead and take her if you don't want her gone." Bubbles said. I looked down for a few seconds and then said." Because she is me, and I am her, but where are not the same." "What you mean?" Bubbles said. "Like I said to save you two, I have to share my body with her."I said while tears are flowed down my cheeks fastener the last one.

Buttercup POV

Man, what are we supposed to do when Blossom starts to cry like this."Blossom, please stop crying. You are going to make me cry." Bubbles said as she walked over to Blossom and Nailed down. Then she turned back to me and said." What do we do now? I mean make Blossom choose herself or the baby." I thought to myself for a minute then said" just get her to stop crying then when she's done will get her to explain everything then make a plan." That took about 30 min. and in that time the boys walked in and sat down." What do you want?" I said. "First of all this is our house we can do want we want to do. Second you're making too much noise so we can't sleep." Butch said still yawning." So would you like me to knock you out." I said with a serious tone. Butch stood up and got in my face." Try it!" "Fine!" I said winding my arm up by then Bubbles said." Quit it Buttercup. We don't have time for this." I put my arm down then turned around and said." You're lucky this time." Then I started Walking towards my sisters." Blossom, you got 5 min. to tell us everything before, I start beating it out of you." I said." Buttercup…" Bubbles said but then got cut off my Blossom." What do you want to know?" She said looking in my eyes." Why does Him want you?" I said." Because I can go through time and space." She said without looking away. "win did you get born?" I said. "About 3 mouths now." "Okay, if he wants you so bad then why does he want your baby?" "Because he thinks that she'll take after her mother." "Okay, that makes sense so what was your nightmare you've had for the last three months?" She took a minute then said. "There was nothing around me but flames. There was hot but I can't see them. They was consuming me. But when I wanted to scream, I can't . I can't move either. But suddenly I heard someone call my name. So I start to following the voice. When I get there, I could finally see. However, there's nothing there but blood and dead body. Therefore, I keep flying searching for the voices of the cry. But the sound of my name starts but turns into crying like a baby. But, on the way there I was surrounded by laughter. A cruel laughter so familiar but I cannot place it. When, I finally get there. It was an actual baby, a little girl to be exact. I couldn't touch her because flames appear around it. Then a light like no other, appears out of nowhere and puts the flames out and when I picked up the child (she stopped and started to think then said) It was dead. It was cold in my arms. Then suddenly I started to cry then the world shacked." When she was done talking tears came down her cheeks as she slowly said "is there anything else?" I shook my head no. Then she got up and walked back to the bathroom. When I look at Bubbles, she looked it scared so I gave her a hug. Then I turned around to look at the boys and said." You guys better not tell anyone or so help me..." I started to say but got cut off by Brick." We won't." He said it with a serious look on his face. I let go of Bubbles then walked to the bathroom to see what Blossom was doing. But when I got off the floor she was at the living room entry. Then looking at me in the eyes." You don't crying yet and are you ready to make a plan." "I can't think on a empty stomach." She said joking. We both busted out laughing and then said. "why don't we give him what he wants." She says with a evil smirk on her face. "But we're going to need a little help." She said looking at the voice."Don't we really need their help." She shook her head."Will you help us?" She said turning completely towards the boys. They looked at each other for a few minutes then Brick and Butch said." Depending on what we have to do." "Do some damage of course." She said in a sneaky voice. "That's all. Then of course. This is gonna be fun." Butch said.

That was the two chapter. Please be free to give back feedback and come back next week for chapter 3! :-)


	3. what's wrong?

The secret

I do not own the Power Puff Girls Or the rowdy Ruff boys or any of the characters from the show.

Bubbles POV

Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup! Blossom yelled as we flew after her. Buttercup was holding Serena and flying to the mayor's office where he him claims he's at. "So you would rather choose this little fox over our own father and Creator." Buttercup said trying to out flyers. But then Blossom stop made air holding her stomach as an pain. " Are you okay?" I said. "Of course I am, now let's go get Buttercup." she said trying to sound strong. We had almost caught up to her but then a shield of fire came between us and Buttercup. We stopped for a moment then Blossom made a ice shield around us so we could go through the fire. It was a weird feeling but we got through it. But by the time got through it Buttercup had already given him Serena and got the professor. " Buttercup how could you?" Blossom said in a sad voice. " what are you talking about. I did what needed to be done." Buttercup said holding the professor over her shoulder. Then Blossom flew over she buttercup and punched her. As buttercup picked up her other hand ready to swing I got in the middle and stop them." Calm down! will talk about this when we get home. Then Buttercup started to fly home front of us. We finally got to the house both Buttercup and Blossom broke out in laughter. " I can't believe you fell for that. Blossom actually punch me now that's funny." Buttercup said while laughing. " Don't push the Buttercup. But I can't believe you fell for that so easily." Blossom said laughing. "You want to give it a shot?" Buttercup said with a joking/serious look on her face. " When this is all over I would be glad to kick your butt. But for now let's just start phase 2." " what is phase two? I don't remember you telling us." I said at that point buttercups stopped laughing and look at her. " That's because I didn't tell you. Your phase 2 is to stay here and make Him think I'm still mad at Buttercup." blossoms said with a serious look. "You got to be kidding me. You want us to stay here and look pretty while you go do some dangerous by yourself." Buttercup said getting a little mad. "I have to Buttercup and if you two came…." Blossom started to say but then got cut off by Buttercup. " will be in the way right. Blossom somewhere a team and…." Buttercup started but then got cut off by Blossom. " I know that's why I'm keeping you guys at home and I'll explain it all later. But you're just going to have to trust me for now." Blossom said flying upstairs and slamming her door then flying out of her window. " She's got a be kidding me doest she really think we're really going to stay home." Buttercup said getting ready to fly after her. Then I grabbed her arm and said " we are gonna have to. Because he attack the professor again and all of us are gone. we would be in the same situation we was and earlier." " but that still means one of us can go." She said crossing her arms over her chest. " no but, think about it she didn't say she was going alone, just not what us." I said. " You better hope you're right." She said sitting on the chair facing the TV and cutting it on.

Blossom POV

I flew close to the ground so not many people can see my pink streaked. When I got to a bunch of trees I stop flying and used mine spiritual lock with Serena to find her. Then I ran the rest of the way. When I got there it was a large volcano about 20 miles away from Townsville. When I got to the top of the volcano. I tied my hair into a bun then put a pink shield around me and dived into the lava. It took me 10 min. to find the entry under all that lava. When I got in I found the closest air vent and climbed into it. At that point I saw him doing a exercise video. I kept floating through the vents so I went to make any noise. It took me 60 more minutes to find the room where Serena was being held. Then I used my ice breath to see if there is any lasers or trip wires. The coast was clear. So I floated out of the vent but did not touch the ground. There is a control panel so I tried to hack into it but then a weird sound went off so next thing I knew there were a chain on my right hand on me to the wall. Then him came _**"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Do you really think that it would be that easy. HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" **_"Of course not. It wouldn't be any fine if you didn't know." I said. _**"aren't we getting a little full of ourselves." **_Him said putting one of his claws around blossoms neck and the other one holding blossoms other hand. Then I kicked my leg and turned my head. "claws off the merchandise." I said it. He flew back of the feet than he got mad and tried to blast me. Then I pulled the chain in front of me and it got broke and I was free. Then I flew towards him about to punch his lights out when suddenly I got knocked to the ground. Being held to the ground by the boys. Butch held my legs and Boomer and Brick holding my head straight and my arms apart. "what are you guys doing here?" Blossom said trying to pull herself loose. "Given some money. What else." Butch said. _**"What are you guys doing here?" **_Him says with a curious look on his face. " do we have to repeat ourselves again we need you to give us the money. Does Butch need to repeat himself again." Brick says with an irritated tone of voice. _**" no matter. Just take her to the torture room."**_ Him said with a sneaky tone in his voice. Then suddenly I felt my body being picked up and being carried by the boys. They started to carry me to the room when we got there the atmosphere change. When I looked in the boy's eyes had changed. Brick's eyes were pure red. Boomer's eyes were peer blue. The same thing for butch's but green. When I saw that, I use my eye beams on brick making him let go, then I used my free hand to hit Boomer making him let go my other hand. Then I put my hand on the ground and swung my legs towards the wall making Butch it against the wall and let go of my legs. Then they snapped out of it in her eyes turned back to the way they were. But they pretend it they was still being controlled so in that moment all of them charged at me with all their force. I stood there until the last moment then flew up making all three of them crash in to each other. Then I ran in to the room that Him was in but this time. I just broke the control panel leading Serena free and five other animals free. When I got Serena back I went into Fox takeover mode (that's when her eyes turn into pink Fox eyes, her nails grow sharp like claws, she sprout Fox hears, fox whiskers and Fox tales). Then I blasted a hole into the roof letting lava flow in. Then I grab the boys and put a shield around them and flew out with them following me. When we was out of range I couldn't hope but think that him when down to easily. But suddenly another shot of pain flows through me again. I wrapped my arms around my stomach then started floating to the ground. Then Brick ground me and quickly flow me to the ground. Butch and Boomer followed after him. " Are you okay? Brick said. " YeahI'm fine." I said then another shot of pain went through my body again so screamed.

Brick POV

She is such a liar. I picked her in bridal position. She started to kick then said. "what do you think you're doing." I took a breath as I started to fly into the air then said. "I'm taking you to the hospital." I said. "are you kidding me put me down." She said squirming. " I'm not putting you down so stop squirming." I said getting ticked off. " But Brick….." she said. " Don't but me were going to the hospital and you have no choice." I said holding her tighter. She held her stomach as tight as she could taking deep breaths. When we was almost there I called out to my brothers. "Butch! Boomer! Go clear out the hospital entry and the first level." I ordered. " fine!" they both said in unison then flew off to the hospital as fast they could. Then 5 min. later Buttercup and Bubbles flew to the hospital. We showed up at the hospital 5 min. later and the whole place was empty besides the nurses, doctors and our sibling. Buttercup bubbles ran up to me and said "what's happened to her?" I just annoyed him and walked over to the front desk. Then said" I need a room with a baby specialist." The helper at the front desk looked scared four a minute. Then she looked down to see blossom in my arms and she walked from behind her desk leading us to a room. Then the nurse ran in and talk to the doctor then let us in. " put her down here." The doctor said. Then he started cutting on all these machines. I held her hand. The doctor didn't talk for 10 minutes when he finally opens his mouth he said. " they both are completely healthy. The only thing is her stomach is trying to expand. So that explains why she's going pain in her stomach. So You take her home and make sure she doesn't get on her feet for a few days and get plenty of rest and the pain should go away." When I took a deep breath Blossom opened her mouth and said. " How far along is my baby?" I looked at her and then looked at the doctor. "by the looks on the screen the baby is eight months but your body is only at three months I'm guessing your body is trying to play catch-up." The doctor said. " so is that all." She said in a worried tone. The doctor shook his head. Then motioned me to pick her up and take her home. Them both Bubbles and Buttercup came in the room asking. " Is she okay? What happened? How's the baby?" they said in unison. Boomer and Butch looked in. I picked her up then said "they're all right and we can talk about that later because she needs sleep." I flew up the room with them following me. Then we flew to the girl's house and then I flew up to blossoms room and laid her down on her bed. " are you okay." I said. She just shook her head yes then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Then I walked downstairs and Buttercup and bubbles flew up to me. Then Buttercup asked " so what happened?" " To put it simply she was able to get Serena back and set five other animals free. Then suddenly she grabs her stomach and starts flow downwards. Then we rushed her to the ground to check. Then when I saw it was her stomach, I picked her up and took her to the hospital." I said looking both of them in the eyes. They both took a deep breath then walked upstairs to check on Blossom. Me and my brothers just walked over to the couch and sat down.


	4. Back-to-school

The secret

I do not own the Power Puff Girls Or the rowdy Ruff boys or any of the characters from the show.

Bubbles POV(Monday just woke up)

I spread my arms and yawn. Then I got out of bed and went to my closet to pick out my close. I was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a white flowery blouse that came to the top of my leg. I also had an light blue sweater on top with white platform heels and my hair and two ponytails as always. Then I walked out and into buttercups room. I floated over to her bed because there was stuff all over the floor then landed on her bed and started to shake her but it did not work. So I went downstairs and cook some food and then let the smell float up to buttercups room. Thump! Well there goes Buttercup then 5 min. later she came walking downstairs fully dressed. She was wearing green skinny jeans with a black shirt that said " I'm always right" and big green letters, with her usual black and green sneakers. Bessie said table and started to eat. " Hey! Buttercup do you think that Blossom will be okay by herself?" I said Buttercup. She looked up from her food then looked at me and said "She'll be just fine and will be back in a few hours remember." She says while starting to eat her food again. Then Blossom appeared at the bottom of the stairs. " what are you doing out of bed? I asked her. " I'm hunnnnngggggrrrry! She replied back still half asleep. " So what do you want to eat?" I said with a warm smile as she walked over. "I want some eggs, pancakes, bacon, omelets, grits and some toast on the side with jelly on it." She said with a big smile then looked at me and BC then asked. " why?" " that's more than I eat." Buttercup said. " Really, I didn't notice." Then she started to think. 5 min. later I was done cooking blossoms breakfast. " Thank you bubbles but aren't you going to be late for school?" As she said that both me and Buttercup turned around to look at the clock and see that we only have 5 min. left to get to get our backpacks, to school and to class. " See you later!" I said running out the door using my super speed following after Buttercup.

Ding! Ding! Dong! Dong!(still bubbles POV)

Just in time. "BC I can't believe you made it on time." I said the Buttercup. " We would have been here sooner if you didn't stop and play with that puppy." She said as we took our seats. "Okay! Everybody it's time for role call.. Mitch, (here) Princess, (president) Elmore, (here) Robin, (here) Harry, (here) etc., etc., etc., Boomer, (here) Butch, (do I have to be here?) Brick, (here) Buttercup, (here) bubbles, (I'm here Ms. Keane) Blossom,….Blossom….girls what happen to block from" Ms. Keane. "She is okay she just got hurt on a mission." I said. " Oooooo I hope she feels better Okay class let's get started on work."(3 hours later is time for study hall. I walked over to Buttercup and sat down next of her and start to talk. " It feels so weird without Blossom being here." I said looking down a little sad. " we only got to more hours and we get to go home." She said.

BC POV

" I guess Blossoms not a super super freak! Right John" said Mark. " yeah! But she super freak!" John said as they both start to laugh. How dare they talk about one of my sisters like that, I'm the only one that can talk about my sisters like that. 'thump' everyone looked over to where BC was. "You get a problem my sister?" I said. John looked over to Buttercup and said "of course not" with a little fear in his voice. " then why are you talking about he?" I said getting a little louder and more irritated. " We didn't mean…" John got cut off by his friend Mark. " What he's trying to say is that Blossoms a super Freak because what kind of person loves school first of all and second of all you gets hurt once a month and Bubbles gets hurt twice as much. So the only means that she's a super freak even compare to you two. she only get hurt every blue moon and even then she still calls the school. So that means that shows that even Blossoms can get hurt so that means she's not a super super freak but a super freak.." He said went a unknowing tone in his voice. I just lost control next thing I knew I was flying toward him about the head as hard as I could. But then somebody grabbed my arms import them on my head. When I look back it was Butch. But then there was a light blue flight path both was and hit him across the face. " how dare you say that. She risk her **life **every days and nights including as you say holidays and vacations. There no such thing and the hero's life. The only kind of break she get is coming to school. So don't say that just because she just because she comes to school it makes her a freak. Me and BC because we do stupid stuff and in return we get hurt. She gets hard way more than I do but when she does she presses through it but when you get a little scratching her throat you stay home. I beg you can't even count how many times Blossom has went without sleep worrying about Townsville and if it was going to be harmed. Her hometown the place she fights for and was raised. How many times she needed some help but no one would dare to help her because she wanted me and Buttercup to live our life's.( tears started to flow down her cheeks) not to mention how many times had to save this school with you in it and the fireballs and lasers and glass from falling on people all over the streets and the explosions and how many times have you along fallen off a building or being at the street when a bad guy attacks Townsville. Last time I checked you were in the thousands along. (as she says this line she is not crying and she's leaning closer and closer to his face.) So don't you ever, ever,ever talk about Blossom like that again or I'll knock some sense into." Bubbles said. " Ms. Keane did you hear that she threatened me. "He said trying not to show any fear. But you can see it all over his face. " No… it`s…. a….. promise and when us puffs make a promise we never break it." She said putting her hands on her hip. " Ms. Keane….." when you try to talk he got cut off by Ms. Keane bowls one off on a student then she said " first when I call up there and say that bubbles went off on somebody that when asked why and when I tell them why you'll be in just as much trouble. Second boys take Buttercup and Bubbles for some air . Third everyone else get in your seats I don't think anybody needs any more free time the rest of the day." as we finished her sentence everyone ran to their seats. Except for the boys and the girls. Boomer came up to Bubbles and slowly walked under the door. When she was out the door I busted out of Butch's arms and was about to hit the boy when Brick grabbed me and yanked me out of the classroom and pushed me to the top of the roof. I almost broke free when Butch grabbed my legs and they just carried me to the roof. When we got there they dropped me onto the floor.

Boomer's POV

"Oh my God Bubbles hit somebody in in school." Butch said breaking out laughing. " Not the time bro." Brick said. "Yeah!" I said but then suddenly bubbles broke down to the floor and started to cry again then have fallen off 'ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more men but falling Man be filling like rain so we ain`t running out Filling like rain so we ain`t running out Filling like rain so we ain`t running out Oh its raining men girls wet you worried `bout?' (Raining Men by Rihanna) she stopped crying and wiped her face then answer the phone. But she accidentally put her phone on speaker. "Hi! Bubbles." Blossom said on the other side of phone breathing like she's been running a marathon. " Blossom are you okay?" Bubbles quickly responded. " No where are you now?" she responded back then suddenly her phone call and all is jumped up to our feet and started flying off of campus. Suddenly though was a blasts coming towards Bubbles so I pushed her out of the way but in her place got hit in her place. But it wasn't a laser or a blast it was Blossom when I realized I did my best not to hit the ground I stopped inches the foreground. Than started floating back towards everyone else. When they realize that it was blossom they rushed over to me and started acking blossom 1000 questions. Then I finally said " can someone get her she is kind of heavy and that impact to the stomach did help." I said. Then Brick floated over and took her out of my arms and put her in a bridal style. Then all of us look at Blossom to notice that her right arm and left leg was cut. Then Bubbles and Buttercup yelled out "What happened?" Then Blossom took a deep breath and said "they happened." picking up her left hand and pointing in the direction where she was flying from. Then suddenly six figures appeared in front of them.


	5. The new people

Are you allyouThe Secret

I do not own the Power Puff Girls Or the rowdy Ruff boys or any of the characters from the show.

:D Pink Corner :D

In pinks corner I will be describing new characters and in you e-mail me with a question I'll try to answer it in this small section.

First up: Balloon

Age: 16

Looks: she looks like Buttercup but with orange hair but she still has a light green trail and eyes. She wears a low-cut pink tank top with black skinny jeans cut off at the knees. She's also wearing pink heels.

Power: able to control the weather (has to sing to use her ability.)

Second up: Baker

Age: 16

Looks: she looks like Blossom but with blonde hair but she still has a pink trail and eyes. She wears a light blue blouse with a black miniskirt that barely covers the top of her thigh. She has blue and black high heel boots that in over her knees and she still has the red bow but it has black tips.

Power: able to control read minds and foreign anyone as long as she has they're smell. (she has to get a piece of the person's hair or clothing to read their mind or to track them.)

Third up: Bomb (people call her bang)

Age: 16

Looks: she looks like Bubbles but with black hair but she still has a light blue trail and eyes. She wears a green T-shirt with a pair of black basketball shorts. She also wears green and black Nikes.

Power: able to control space ( to change position or location and has to dance.)

Fourth up: Breaker

Age: 15

Looks: he looks like Butch but with orange hair but he still has a dark green streak and eyes. He wears a black shirt that says "I know you want some" in red. he also has red basketball shorts with red and black sneakers.

Powers: able to charm anyone to do when he wants them to do if they say read. (He mostly talks in a rhyme.)

Fifth up: Blade

Age: 15

Looks: he looks a lot like Brick with blonde hair but he still has a red trail in our eyes. He wears a black shirt that says " take a deep breath because it will be your last" in blue. he also had blue basketball shorts and black and blue sneakers. He still has a red Hat but with a streak of blue.

Power: able to play it people into a nightmare (by just one deep secret and a kiss.)

Last but not least number six: Bearest

Age: 15

Looks: he looks a lot like Boomer but with black hair but he still has a blue streak with blue eyes. He wears a black shirt that says " 1. Comes the warning 2. Comes the fear 3. Whoops you're dead" in green. He is wearing green basketball shorts with black and green sketchers.

Power: able to make anything he draws real. (that is an object but not people or able to kill them by drawing)

:D Pink Corner Over :D

Brick POV

"They happened." Blossom said as she picked up her left hand and pointing in the direction where she was flying from. Then suddenly six figures appeared in front of them. " Who are you? Why are you after Blossom?" both Bubbles and Buttercup asked. " O men, Blossom you didn't tell them about us." The one that looked a lot like Buttercup but with orange hair and wearing pink. Everyone looked at Blossom and before she could say anything the one that looked like Bubbles but in green and with black hair said " I'm Bomb, the one in the pink is Balloon, the one in the blue is Baker, the guy in the green is Bearest, the guy in the blue is Blade and last but not least the one in red is Breaker. The boys are called round rock boys and us girls are called Punch pop girls. Now that all the formalities are done can we get to the good part." "what would be the good part?" Butch said. " of course is kicking your butts and taking Blossom with us when you leave." Bomb said. " In your dreams." All of us said at once. Then something came at us and all of us froze besides Blossom getting out of my hands and flying in front of us. Then putting up a right to appeal shield that block the attack. " With that?" Both the greens and blues said. "come on Blossom stop playing the defense." Balloon said . " No way, I'm not just to sit back and do nothing." Blossom said. "You're so mean." Bomb squealed. " okay, if you want to play defense then I guess I'm just have to break your little shield." Baker yelled out as she float towards the shield. As she got closer but also lifted up her right hand up to her bow and pulling it all spinning it around. Then at the last second she dropped her shield and moved to the side making her fly past her. Then using her bow and wrapping it around Boomers ankle and moving him out of the way of her flying. "Blossom, that was a cheat move and you know it." She yelled back in her. "Also fair in love and war. Boomer are you okay?" Blossom said. " Yeah!" Ballmer yelled out. " okay that's it punch pop girls and round rock boys pick someone and show them what we're made of, but Blossom is mine." Baker yelled out with anger in her voice.

She started charging back at Blossom when someone from behind hit me dead on in the middle of my back. I turned around to face a guy that looked like me but wearing blue and blonde hair. " So what was your name again?" I said. "Blade and yours? " He said. "Brick now that that's out of the way let's get down to business." I said and he started to laugh. "it's your funeral." He said. "what is that supposed to mean?" I said a little confused. "I think I know what your weaknesses or you could say your fear." He said in a chilled voice. Sudden I looked up to him and looked confuse. But then I felt sleepy.

Brick's fear daydream

I'm in a crowd of people that is wearing all black. When I get to the front it's a small casket with a small baby inside. I start to cry. Then a orange haired girl walks past me like I'm not there. When I try to speak I cannot speak. Then a few more people walked past me like I'm not even there. Chained start to appear on my arms and legs and suddenly forces start to call out " you never be free." " You will always be no good." " You'll never be a good father or father for that instant." I started to get mad and yell out "How do you know what I can be? I can be what I want." As I started to yell the orange haired girl turned to face me and bends over and says " You're right! Never forget that and always try." she says with a smile.

End of fear daydream

"Hey, Brick are you okay?" a familiar voice said. When I finally looked up I see it was blossom. "Yeah." I said half tired. Then I woke up completely blurting out. " what happened to…" She looked at me for a few seconds then looked around. As she did I also looked around to see six bodies unconsciously on the floor. Then I looked up to her again and asked "what happened?" " Pinky happened." Butch said. I looked back at her and then back at the bodies and asked "How?" Everyone looked at Blossom waiting for her to answer. She takes a deep breath then says "Well, it's not that difficult I just know there weak points." Everyone looked at each other then said "continue." Blossom looked at all of us and then at her stomach then says. "Balloon and Bomb are very compatible but yet they don't know when to change the weather for the location especially if you get them on each others bad sides. Also make sure keep any utensils that can be used to draw with or on away from Bearest and don't let Blade, Baker or Breaker get too close or if they do bit close to you make sure to get them distracted so you can knock them back a few feet." she looks at the bodies then takes a deep breath. But then I felt same thing wet on the back of my head. "What the why is my head wet?" I shouted as I moved my head away. For anyone to answer me Blossom started to scream. when it finally hit me I jumped up and picked her up and rushed to hospital.


	6. The Birth

Secret

I do not own the Power Puff Girls Or the rowdy Ruff boys or any of the characters from the show.

Bricks POV

"Blossom, hold on. We are almost there." I said trying to comfort her. By the time we got to the hospital, Blossom was suffocating me. By the time I got to the front desk the lady behind it was already in front of guests trying to motion me to go to some room. I lay Blossom on the bed. Then I yelled out "where the heck is the doctor!" the nurse ran out of room to grab a doctor. Then when the nurse came back and said "the original Dr. is out sick and all the rest of the doctors are too scared to come in with Brick in the room and they're too afraid to have you here by yourself." I looked down at Blossom and kissed her on the forehead and said "I'll be waiting for you outside just a strong." Then back up to the nurse and said "I'll go get Bubbled and Buttercup would that be good enough." I said a little angry that I would miss my first child's birth and dashing out of the room. When I finally got Bubble and Buttercup they started to yell out tens of thousands of questions. "where is Blossom? Is she okay? Why you I hear? Aren't you supposed to be in their?" they said at the same time. "she's in her room and she is okay. But the other doctors are too scared to have me in room and they are also scared to have her in there by herself so both of you two are going in their." I said that while pushing them into the room. Then I sat outside of the room and waited for them come out and get me. Then Boomer walked over to me and sat down beside me and said "It will be okay. She's a strong girl." When I looked up at him Butch was sitting on my other side and said "I can't believe I'm saying this but Boomer's right you know. She's a strong girl and besides Bubbles and Buttercup are in there with her.

Bubbles POV

When me and Buttercup walk in. Blossom was yelling at the nurse "why does Brick have to leave it's his baby too?" She said tears rolling down her face. "Don't worry Blossom. Brick is just outside the door. Right now we need to get this baby out of you so calm down. Please." I said. She finally stopped fussing and the doctor walked up to her and said. "Don't let go of her hands and keep her steel." When he was done talking both me and Buttercup grabbed one of her hands and our other hand on her waist pushing her to the bed. "Okay! Blossom I need you to push as hard as you can." He said to blossom. Then blossom started to scream to the top of her lungs and busting a hold through the ceiling and also start to wiggle and kick. We couldn't keep her down so the doctor backed up and said "Blossom your going to have to stay still." "I'm trying to but it hurts too much." Blossom yelled out. "Why don't we get the boys to come in and hold her down so she doesn't wiggle and kick so much." I said to the doctor. The doctor looked at me and shook his head yes. I rushed out the door and found the boys outside the room and yelled "All of you get in here. Now!" Both Boomer and Butch yelled out in unison "why do we have to come in?" "because we need your help to hold her down and this is your niece." Buttercup yelled from inside the room. Then they finally got off their butts and came into the room. "What do we have to do" Brick said. "Boomer grab her right arm and shoulder. Butch grab her left arm and shoulder. Brick grab her waist and hold it still." I ordered all of them to do. Then me and Buttercup grabbed her legs. The doctor then walked over to us and told blossom to "push!" But the baby still wasn't coming out. So then Brick let go of her waist and walked to her face and cover them in his hands and said. "Where not going to judge you if you cry or break Boomers or Butch arms. So just push already." When he was done talking. Then she finally screamed out again but this time the baby was coming out and she was crying. Then when the baby was fully out everyone let go of Blossom letting out a deep breath of relief. Let them laugh and started screaming again then the doctor turned around to see another baby coming out so you quickly handed the other baby to the nurse. Then ran over to Blossom as quick as they could to support the other baby coming out. But as soon as that baby came out she started to scream again. When the third child was born, Blossomed finally stopped screaming. Then the doctor finally said "Graduations! you have three beautiful little girls." the doctors said. Then we are all let go of Blossom and said " Are you sure it is just three?" we all said in unison. "Well she stopped screaming so I guess so." The doctor said. Then Blossom opened her mouth and said catching all of off guard in a half tired voice. "Are they okay and can I see them?" The doctor looked at her and said. "Give us a few minutes to clean them off and will bring them right in. Also will have to get the professor to look at them since we don't know how chemical X children function." "Okay." She said have a sleep. It was like 30 min. before came in with three little baby girls dressed in pink dresses with a black strip around their stomachs like the outfits we used to wear. "wow! how cute!" I said.

Blossoms POV

When the doctor finally handed me to out of three children. I can't believe it. I just had a baby girl. Not to mention triplets and they are all girls. I'm so happy. I thought in my head before brick broke my concentration. "Are you okay?" he said to me. Then I thought about how much pain he just cause me, so I pretended to be mad and turned my head away from them. "no I'm not okay. I just had tripled and it's all your fault. The Brick looked away from me and looked around the room to see nobody else was in the room then whispered into my ear. "From what I remember you had to agree to sleep with me knowing all the consequences. Not to mention you seem to enjoy yourself during it." My face started to become hot. Then I felt his free hand go on the other side of my face and told me to look at him. "But Brick that's not….." he cut me off with a kiss on the mouth then said. "but what?" he said looking me straight in the eyes. I felt my face get even hotter so I just said "never mind." "That's what I thought." he said leaning over me and passionately kissing me. Then the hand those on my cheek started to slowly flow down my body. "what the. Aren't you two done playing with each other yet. I mean you got three already and not to mention there in your hands." Buttercup got out. While she was saying Butch was just shaking his head like he couldn't believe what you are doing. But then Boomer and Bubbles started laughing. I looked at them and said "what's so funny?" They let that be me then said "We just thought Butch and Buttercup would be the first ones out of both teams to get pregnant or to get someone pregnant. That's all." I looked at them for a few seconds then start laughing my own self. " What do you mean by that?" both the greens yelled at the same time to the blues. Then Brick went over to the baby beds and laid our youngest down. Then got the other two and did the same thing to them. "why don't you get some sleep?" Brick whispered into my ear and then kiss me on my forehead. Then my eyes slowly started to shut.

Brick POV

I started pushing the others out of the room. Then taking his seat beside. It was like 30 min. past when the doctor came up with the professor walked in. "is she sleeping?" the doctor asked me. " Yeah!" I said. "Well, when she wakes up till her I have to examine her." the professor told me. "okay. I'll tell her." I said to him. "actually while she's sleeping can I examine you right fast." He said. "why me?" I said a little puzzled. "Well for me to do a proper examination on your kids, I need to examine you two." he explained to me. "okay. I guess." I said but as I got up Blossom grabbed my arm and pulled me close. "What's up Blossom?" I asked her. She made me lean over her and then whispered into my ear. "Don't leave me, like you almost did during the birth of our children." My eyes widened. Then I looked at the professor and said. "I don't think I can leave the room." "Okay. Then can he at least go to the other side of the room, behind a curtain, Blossom dear?" he asked her. Then she looked up at him and said "yes, sir." Then the professor and I walked over to the other side of the room and I shut the behind us. Then he gave me a full head to toe examination. He even examined my powers that took about 30 min. when I was about to walked out the professor grabs my shoulder and said. "Don't hurt her or those three little girls." I looked at him for a few seconds then replied back. "believe it or not professor I gave up hurting Blossom years ago. Not to mention I would never hurt people I care about especially not my flesh and blood. I never want to see Blossom in as much pain as she was today in today for any reason except for giving birth. Don't worry I'm not planning on getting her pregnant again until she's my wife." he looked at me for a few seconds and then eyebrow. "what makes you think she'll say yes?" he asked me. I let a small laugh then said. "Just trust me she'll say yes." Then I heard a small laughter followed with a yell from Blossom. " Brick get over here!" "I guess that's my cue. See you later professor." I said walking from behind the curtain to find 3 giggling and floating baby girls. My eyes widened. "hi, what are you three giggling about?" I ask my 3 baby girls. While floating up to them. When I caught them, I floated down beside Blossom and gave them to her. Then when we finally got to go to sleep. The professor had left. So I put them back in their little beds. "Soooo, what makes you think I will yes?" I heard is Blossom say. It caught me off guard for second then I turned around to face her and said. "is that your way of saying no?" "no." she replied back. "So are you saying yes?" I said back. "I'm saying neither." She said back. "Was that supposed to mean?" I said. "One give me one good reason. Two how I know your not going to betray me. Three I don't see a ring." She said back. "How about I give you three reasons. One I'm just that awesome. Two I'm not going to let any other guy near my three daughters so he can say they are his. Three, I know you want to. You won't really know if you can trust me if you don't put your trust in me and for your last question I could go downstairs and get you one from the gift shop" I said back to her. "I guess I can agree with two other reasons. I also guess the answer to the second question was okay. But do you really think I'm going to accept a cheap ring" she said. "Which one do not agree with, cause I know there are true. Well I could….." I started to say but she cut me off. "Of course is the first one I don't agree. You better not dare to still a ring or money to buy one." she said to me. "when you mean the first reason. You trying to say I'm not awesome. Don't worry I was just joking. I'm not going to still a ring. how dumb do you think I am, I mean you're a superhero. Since I don't have a ring right now you can just where my hat in the place of the ring for now." I said taking the hat off of my head and placing it on Blossom's head. "Brick I still haven't…."to start the saber cut her off giving her forceful but passionate kiss. When we were done kissing we heard three little giggles. Than Blossom said. "on one condition." "What is it" I said. I gave her a serious look. "you have to promise to not to cause any trouble around them." she said look at the 3 newborns. "I would never do that. Besides I at least have to wait to they are able to control their powers." I said giving her a smile. "Brick! Don't you dare take are kids on a spilling spring. I can't believe you would even about. You know…" I kissed her again so her would shut up. "Don't worry so much. I would not take them on a life of crime. But if they were to go to a life of crime. I would be right beside them to keep them safe. I can promise you that." I told her. She was a little mad at first but then she just accepted it. "Fine but when do you plan on marrying me and are we going to tell anybody." She said giving me a smile. "how about we get married after high school. Sound good and we can tell your sisters, brothers and the professor." I told her. "Okay then that should give you plenty of time to get a ring." She said turning my hat backwards. "Okay! I will agree with that." I says brushing her hair out of her and getting her to go to sleep. But as suddenly I heard crying behind me. But with I turned around and all three of baby girls was gone. The only thing left was a note. As soon as we saw both of as rushed over to the note.

The note:

Dear Blossom and Brick,

Thank you for being these three little girls.

Sincerely Him


End file.
